fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Xandra
Xandra is a crazy girl who first appeared in Papa's Taco Mia! as a closer. She became a neutral customer later on since her brother Xolo's debut in Papa's Wingeria. She is also a playable secret customer, starring in the X-Zone in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!. During Easter in Cupcakeria, she arrives in a bunny outfit. Appearance Xandra has crazy orange hair, and a torn yellow shirt. A big black "X" is printed on her shirt. She has thick bushy eye brows, and thick eye shadow. You may notice that one of her eyes are bigger then the other. She also wears a pink ruffled tutu. She has colorful rainbow tights and white shoes tied in yellow laces. During Easter, the black "X" is replaced with the color white, and her pink tutu is also replaced in white. She wears pink and blue tights instead, and a pair of bunny ears are clipped in her hair. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita * Steak * Brown Rice * Lettuce * Tomatoes * Peppers Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Pineapple * Rainbow Sherbet Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Tropical Charms * Gummy Onion * Banana * Gummy Onion Papa's Pancakeria * Chocolate Toast * 3 Butters * Chocolate Toast * Powdered Sugar * Chocolate Chips * 4 Strawberries * Drink ** Large Milk with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Pepperjack Cheese * Lettuce * Awesome Sauce * Tomato * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Wild Onion Boneless Wings (left) * 4 Wasabi Boneless Wings (right) * 8 French Fries * Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Veggie Dog in a Pumpernickel Bun * Chili * Salsa * Mustard * Hot Sauce * Chili * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Lemon Mist ** Large Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Vanilla Cake (Lemon Cake in other holidays) * Cupcake 1: ** Violet Frosting ** Cotton Candy Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) ** Rock Candy ** 2 Bunny Ear Candies (Two Cloudberries and a Marshmallow in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Pink Frosting ** Shaved Coconut ** Jelly Beans (No other sprinkles in other holidays) ** Bunny Ear Candy (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cherry (Cloudberry in other holidays) ** Bunny Ear Candy (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Pineapple * Rainbow Sherbet Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Wildberry Derps * Tropical Charms * Gummy Onion, Banana, Gummy Onion Ranking Taco Mia Rank : closer on Day 7 (Payday) Freezeria Rank : closer on Day 7 (Payday) Pancakeria Rank : closer on Day 5 Wingeria Rank : 27 Hot Doggeria : 53 WBA: X Zone Cupcakeria: 16 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Xandra is playable in this game, and can only be unlocked when all Warp Keys are collected (then being the final customer to be unlocked). Her special skill is Gliding using her skirt, and her weapon is the X-Wand. The X-Wand shoots stars that can kill multiple enemies. Xandra can jump slightly higher than the other characters, and complete Double Jump and Glide challenges. Trivia *Her order in Papa's Hot Doggeria is longer than Big Pauly's order, making her order the longest In the game. *In Pancakeria, she is the only customer who orders milk with something other than cocoa (she orders milk with ice). *In Freezeria, she and Mindy have the same building combination. *She always appears in Flipline Studios' Easter pictures because it's her favorite holiday. *She usually orders things that are unlocked very late in the games. *When she is a closer, she usually comes in the day before Jojo does. Gallery 21.jpg|Thumbs up! Closers.jpg|Xandra in the picture, along with other Taco Mia closers. Closers 2.png|Parade: Pancakeria Closers. InvestigationXandraXolo.png|They were twins. (Confirmed on the Flipline Blog) X.PNG|Taco Mia: Xandra is not pleased. X.jpg|Xandra on Papa's Taco Mia! Xandra3.jpg|A custom worker that looks like Xandra Xandra and Xolo.jpg|Xandra and Xolo, The X Twins. Xolo and xandra.jpg|Xandra and Xolo, The X Twins. Sad Xandra.png|The waiting score can only do so much to a closer. It also makes hats stand still! Perfect Xandra.png|Taco Mia: Perfect Order! Hallway Hunt.png|Xandra in the Hallway Hunt screenshot. Perfect Xandra.jpg|Pancakeria: Perfect Order! Easter2.jpg|Xandra in the Easter 2012 screenshot, along with Jake and Daisy. Xandara happy.png|Hot Doggeria: Perfect Order! Even thought it's a much different order than what she asked for. XANDRA.PNG|Xandra in When Burgers Attack Easter2013.jpg|Xandra: Quit Eating My Candy Xolo! X-WandXandra.png|Papl drew this xandra's perfect cupcakes.png|A perfect order on Xandra for Cupcakeria. This is hard to do in Cupcakeria. xandra at easter.png|Xandra at Easter as a cute bunny Xandrea.jpg|Her. When Burgers Attack! - Xandra.jpg|All her outfits in When Burgers Attack Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Closers Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa’s Taco Mia! debuts Category:Former Closers Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Taco Mia Customers Category:Papa's Taco Mia Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Papa's Pancakeria customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Families Category:Teens Category:Easter Customers Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Gliders Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:People that are skinny Category:X customers